


Gay/DA: Good Morning

by Airgetnyan



Series: Gay/DA [6]
Category: League of Legends
Genre: Ahri is on the prowl, F/F, Gen, Here there be gay, Irelia booty, for booty, very very gay
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-03
Updated: 2018-12-03
Packaged: 2019-09-06 00:25:30
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,230
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16821448
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Airgetnyan/pseuds/Airgetnyan
Summary: Ahri treats Irelia to a gift upon waking up. Irelia wasn't quite prepared for this treat.





	Gay/DA: Good Morning

It had been a little less than a week since Eve declared that Ahri was ‘on the hunt’, but Akali hadn’t noticed any changes to Ahri’s routine that she was aware of. Had she not been so distracted by Evelynn’s almost overwhelming presence while she made these observations, she might have realised that was because Ahri was never one to keep a schedule that would appear logical to others if they weren’t actively on tour, and so Akali was actually seeing less of her than she normally might have had Irelia not been around. But Eve was very good at keeping her distracted, so this slipped her mind. Ahri had been keeping mainly to herself since she’d made her initial move on Irelia, aside from some secret confabs with Eve, who had been milking as much information about Irelia as she could from Akali. She didn’t think she was just ‘using’ Akali to help Ahri though. With or without Ahri’s asking, Eve would have gotten Akali to talk about her sister one way or another. She wasn’t a big fan of not knowing exactly who she was dealing with. Even if it was her darling Kali’s older sister. So she got her information, and fed it to Ahri, and Ahri learned, and plotted.

Irelia woke up, as she always did, slowly and silently. She liked to take a moment to breathe deep the morning air, but today something was...different. There was a warmth next to her that wasn’t there before, and a scent of lemon that most certainly wasn’t the usual smell of the morning breeze, but was also slightly familiar. Opening her eyes, her steely blue met with the honey-gold of Ahri’s, and the unexpected guest in her bed smiled. Irelia shot up, and in doing caught an eyeful of wholly naked kumiho. Ahri was laying on her side, so as Irelia’s vision raked her frame in a panicked frenzy, she could see _everything._ The swell of Ahri’s exceptionally perky but full breasts, the slight definition of the six pack that Ahri worked quite hard to maintain, the plump roundness of her fantastic foxy cheeks, and the deep v that curved inward from her thighs _and Irelia was not prepared to handle this right after waking up._ Her face reddened to a degree that make her look like a cherry with hair, and after a few moments, Ahri blinked at her, and the hunger in those golden orbs threatened to consume Irelia.   


“Good morning, Irelia-unni,” Ahri whispered, her voice breaking the silence, and its silky smooth tones lit Irelia’s body aflame.  
  
That was her breaking point, and she shrieked in panic and confusion. A few moments later, the door was thrown open by Kai’Sa, in a onesie that Irelia would have called childishly cute if she’d been able to focus on it, who rushed in with concern in her eyes, quickly replaced by confusion and then understanding as she quickly took in the scene before her. She groaned loudly, placing her head in one hand and walking over to the bed, where Irelia had stopped shrieking upon her sudden entrance, and instead looked at her and regarded her as a saviour from Ahri’s wiles. Ahri, for her part, was smiling with an innocence that was completely dissonant with her current state. Kai’Sa glared down at her, and turned to Irelia to offer an apologetic glance. Irelia was doing her best to look _anywhere_ but Ahri’s decidedly perfect form, but when most pf her rational and irrational thoughts were screaming at her to drink in the divine beauty before her, it was hard. The fact that to make eye contact with Kai’Sa meant Ahri was once again in her field of vision was both a blessing and a curse. Evidently, her struggle, as well as the glances she’d been sneaking every few moments, had been caught by Ahri, who flashed her another ravenous look and giggled, making a kissing motion towards her. Irelia was on the brink of screaming again, and she looked to Kai’Sa and mouthed ‘Help me.’ She was happy to oblige. 

“Ahri. You know you can’t just do this. Irelia’s a guest, you can’t just show up in the girl’s bed stark naked, it’s highly inappropriate _at best_.” Ahri turned to Kai’Sa and shrugged.   
  
“If she wanted me gone, she just has to ask. Do you really want me gone, unni?” Ahri sat up, once again whispering to Irelia as she posed her question. Her hand ghosted across Irelia’s forearm, and her touch sent a shock through Irelia, involuntarily drawing a gasp from her slightly ajar lips.   
“I’ll go if you really want me to. I promise. But you don’t _really_ want that, do you?”   
  
Irelia didn’t know what she wanted, only that she couldn’t say for sure she would regret not telling her to leave, but she would definitely regret making her go. Luckily for her, the decision was taken out of her hands as Evelynn and Akali entered the room, and in her shock Irelia didn’t notice the disheveled state of both of them, or the fact that there was a suspicious amount of pink the exact shade of the lipstick Eve normally wore on Akali’s neck. Akali, in a sports bra and boxer shorts, took one look at the situation, met Irelia’s eyes, and gave her sister a smirk and a thumbs up before waving to Ahri and leaving. Eve, on the other hand, wearing a dark pink robe that had been hastily tied, remained in thought for a few moments before shrugging.  
  
“I can’t say I’m surprised, but it wouldn’t have been my first choice for this. You’re as direct as ever, huh Foxy.”   
  
Ahri giggled again, and Irelia didn’t know how much she’d enjoyed that sound until Ahri had done it twice in her bed naked. Funny how that one little detail could change one’s perspective. Eve followed Akali out after this, and Irelia had finally found enough mental control to speak again.   


“What I want,” Ahri perked up at this, “is to get breakfast. You can take one of my shirts and a pair of shorts from my suitcase, and then, we can have breakfast. That’s what I want.”  
  
Irelia took a deep breath after this, and Ahri, who spent a moment pondering her words, smiled radiantly at her. It was not a denial of her advances. Not an outright acceptance either, but not a denial. That counted for something.  
  
“Sure thing, unni.” Ahri rose as she said this, and Kai’Sa, who had been waiting to intervene if necessary, shook her head and walked out. Ahri had dove headfirst into Irelia’s space, and was now making herself comfortable. While Irelia tried not to stare at Ahri getting dressed as she made it into a _very entertaining show,_ she wondered exactly what she was getting herself into, and more importantly, what had gotten into her. Had anyone else done that, she would have have tossed them out with extreme prejudice, but Ahri…. There was something about her, something that let her get away with what was a major invasion of her privacy with no repercussion. Irelia was very concerned that this was only the beginning of what Ahri would try to get away with. And maybe, even more concerning to her, what Irelia would _let her get away with._  



End file.
